Dishwashers and cutlery drawers for dishwashers are per se are well known in the art. A cutlery drawer of the aforementioned type for a dishwasher is disclosed in DE 10 2008 062 761 B3.
Dishwashers have a washing tub providing a washing chamber which, during normal use, serves to receive items to be washed such as, for example, dishes, cutlery and/or the like. Typically, dish drawers are provided for receiving the dishware. Such dish drawers are also referred to as dish racks and capable of being slid out of the washing chamber provided by the washing tub. Generally, two such dish racks are disposed one above the other in the washing chamber and accordingly used as an upper rack and a lower rack, respectively.
For purposes of holding cutlery items, cutlery drawers have become known which can be slid out of the washing chamber provided by the washing tub, just as the dish drawers. Such cutlery drawers have an insert for holding cutlery. The insert in turn has supporting webs for separate placement of individual items of cutlery.
A cutlery drawer is typically disposed uppermost; i.e., above an upper rack in the washing tub of the dishwasher. To be able to place also larger dishware items in the upper rack located immediately below the cutlery drawer, the cutlery drawer described in DE 10 2008 026 761 B3 was developed, which has a frame having inserts movably disposed thereon. At least one of the inserts is horizontally displaceably disposed on the frame and at least one other of the inserts is vertically displaceably disposed on the frame. This design allows the horizontally displaceable insert of the cutlery drawer to be moved to a position of non-use, which provides additional height for the dish rack located therebelow so as to allow, for example, larger dishware items to be placed in this dish rack.
The cutlery drawer described in DE 10 2008 026 761 B3 has proven practical in everyday use. Nevertheless, efforts are being made to further optimize the space utilization of the washing chamber.